The Last Name Lestrange
by AgentBubbles
Summary: Claudia Bellatrix Lestrange is having a hard time with being the granddaughter or Bellatrix Lestragne. Everything is going wrong!
1. Prologue Tiny Detail

A.N.- I really hate the prologue so please even if you don't like read the first chapter. I can't figure out why its so bad- I would love some critque. I love reviews. Thanks,

Prologue

Everyone knows Bellatrix Lestrange. Death eater. Bad girl. Enemy of Harry Potter. Servant of Voldemort. Creepy. Scary. On the dark side. You get the image. But what everyone didn't know is about to be uncovered. The secrets and mysteries of Bellatrix Lestranges life before Harry Potter was born are aborts to begin to unfold.

But before we begin, you might want to know something. You might want to know a tiny detail on the timeline of Bellatrix Lestrange's life. It's going to affect the whole story.

Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter.

When Bellatrix was 35, Jazlyn Lestrange was born, when Bellatrix was killed at around the age of 61, Jazlyn was 26. So, at that point, Jazlyn was 26 and Harry was 17. When Jazlyn was 36, she had a child. Claudia Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 1  An Unfortuante Sorting

A.N.- I think Chapter One is better. I would love any tips.

Chapter I

"Claudia Lestrange.'' I'm called for the sorting hat. I get harsh looks for my last name of Lestrange, but I'm used to it. I'm a Slytherin, and I already know it. My mother told me from the very beginning of my life that I would be her perfect Slytherin girl. Plus it's my blood and bone type. Slytherin.

I walk up to the front with my messy dark fringy curls flying and bouncing everywhere. I hold my head high as my mother taught me.

I smile over at Scorpios Malfoy for we sat together on the train ride. He is already in Slytherin and I see he's holding a spot for me next to him. My mother told me it's our fate and blood that's saying we're going to be best friends, not her. I could bet his mother said the same thing. Scorpius is older than me.

I could tell the sorting hat is thinking. Thinking I'm a Slytherin of course! I wait for the sorting hat to say Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!"

I gulp. This is wrong. This must be wrong. I'm Slytherin. I'm pureblood. I have been raised on ambition. No-This cannot be happening.

There are no cheers. Just utter silence. I'm guessing everyone is just as shocked as me. Scorpius is frowning.

No Gryffindors are smiling.

"This isn't right. Headmaster, this is wrong. It's a mista-"I'm eagerly pouring out words. Headmaster seems not to be happy either.

"There are no mistakes, Now go sit down at the Gryffindor table, Claudia, I am sure you will be a wonderful contribution to Gryffindor," Mcgonall tells me.

I try to hold my head high as I walk to my seat. My mother taught me too, both I do not think she understands how hard it is when you know the next seven years of your life are going to be miserable.

Other names are called. Bla bla blab la. I am too busy thinking about possible ways my life could get worse. It is hard to wrap my head around this.

''Lily Potter.''

Stupid Potter girl. I wouldn't mind watching her protest if she was put in Slytherin.

Things are set out to set out so you can make plans. Things are NOT set out to set out things that are going to be broken. I still can not believe this is happening. I should not have to go take a seat at the Gryffindor table, stupid sorting hat. I am not going to be flexible about this.

"You look like you're going to blow up the world," A boy behind me says.

"Not funny," I say back. I am not in the mood for humor at this moment.

"Daniel Black," he says.

"Claudia Lestrange," I say.

"I see that your related to Bellatrix Lestrange." Daniel says.

"Got a problem with that? And how exactly are you a Black mister smarty pants?"

"Regulus Black happens to be my grandfather."

"Ah, Black is my grandmothers maiden name."

"I know. I know my family tree well enough. You still look like you wanna throw dynamite at planet Earth."

"It's just that I'm supposed to be in Slytherin. My mother always told me that's what I'm going to be. So now when this happens, it's hard to differ with what my mother says."

"All Slytherin mothers are like that."

"Don't you say anything about my mother.''

Daniel seemed to be amused playing with me. His impracticalness is unbelievable, I wish he would stop playing around so much,

Once the sorting was finished, we are led back to the Gryffindor common room. All the rules are the same as the usual ones, but there is a stricter magic usage rules.

There's seven girls in my room none of them that I'm fond of. There too happy and flouncy. I decide to act happy and flouncy instead of being the girl who wants to throw dynamite at the world.

We all unpack quickly and introduce ourselves to one another. Crap. Lily Potter is in my room. They all seem to be judgmental girly girls. Well, I guess some of them look nice. I guess.

One offers to do my hair. On a regular day, it would be hand-down no. Even though this hasn't been a good day for me, I say yes trying to be nice. I know she'll fail, but I let her try anyway. I give her my hairbrush and I tell her that when you brush it gets poof-ier but she doesn't listen.

As she brushes my hair, I can feel it getting frizzier. I hope she's enjoying this pain, I'm not exactly thrilled that she's frizz-i-fying my hair, but I guess a brushing might not kill me. I at least try to be social. Social is equivalent to torture.

"What's your name again? ''I ask.

"Amy Finnigan,"Amy tells me.

"Sorry-I'm bad with names."

''No, its fine, Your the Lestrange girl, right?''

The Lestrange girl? Is that what you call the girl who just had her total plans taken away from her by a stupid hat who unwillingly is letting a stupid mud blood play with her hair? Is that all people remember my family by? Its not my fault that my grandmother was on the enemies lines. You can't blame me for that. Its crap when people do that. I hate it. I really hate when I get harsh looks for it too. Its not my fault. So what are they looking at? I bet thats what everyone in Hogwarts remembers me by. The Lestrange girl. My mother went by a different last name in school to avoid people doing this to her. Now I understand her reasoning. People have no forgiveness and hold grudges on peoples descendants. I hate the word Lestrange.

"Oh-"Amy tells me, "I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it that way."I can tell she means it.

See self? Not all people are mean souls, I should have calmed down. Calm down. Not all people are mean souls. There are still others though Claudia. Calm down Claudia. Stop giving yourself so much fire to play with because it only hurts you.

"No, its fine," I tell her.

Lily and some other girls are talking about how much they love Rose Weasley. She's older than them, so she can't be in our room.

''So, Claudia, what do you like doing?'' Amy asks,

"Nothing much,'' I tell her.

''I like Care of the Magical Creatures."

''That's cool," I say, "Well, I guess I like potions."

Amy starts talking about hair and I don't contribute to much to the conversation. I guess she's looking for someone more girly to be her best friend.

She begins to braid my hair down my back. I meet some other girls. All together there's Audrey Reagan, Annabel and Mabel (twins), Genna, Lily, and myself. None of them seem like someone I would hang out with. Another reason why I wish I was a Slytherin. There might have been some decent people in that house that aren't girly or outrageously annoying.

Everyone cleans up before we go down to dinner. Luckily I find Daniel and we can sit by each other, which is better than no one. I guess. I need cheering up. I guess I will try his childish games. He seems to be having a hard time. I don't ask why, so I'm just chatting with him. He seems to still want to annoy me. It amuses him, I guess he can be amused for now but eventually I think I might get better at countering his remarks.

"Still feeling like dynamite? Or is it a bomb this time?'' He smirks

"More like flowers and happiness, thank you very much.'' I reply.

"Oh, flowers, now elegant.''

"I am a girl you know."

''Na chizz.''

"Don't you 'na chizz' me."

"Its American slang."

"And I don't appreciate it.''

''Why not?''

" I just don't. "

" There's no reasoning?''

"First I can't be a girl and then I have to explain reasoning? What are you law enforcement?''

"And does that make you a rule breaker?

"I guess so."

"I bet you have never broken a rule in your life."

'''Do we really have to go there?''

"What are you tired?''

"Yes, in fact, tired of your absolute nonsense.''

"Nonsense? My nonsense is simply for fun!''

"If your nonsense is simply for fun, not to be annoying then I guess it's the same as saying the world has no problems."

"Can we stop? I'm tired too."

Daniel and I decided to leave it at that.


	3. Chapter 2 A letter From Mother

Chapter Two

I wake up realizing it's a Saturday and that I get a whole weekend before I have to actually go to school. Then I realize I'm a Gryffindor and I would rather go to school as a Slytherin today then wait two days as a Gryffindor to go to school.

I wonder how my mother will react when I'm a Gryffindor. She will receive a letter and of course then I will receive a letter from her. I really wish my life could just end now instead of waiting for the suspenseful moment for her stupid owl to arrive.

I get up and get dressed and none of the other girls are awake. I grab my journal and pink fluffy pen and go sit in the common room. It's pretty quiet for no one else usually gets up at 7 am in the morning on a Saturday. I pull out the pink fluffy pen. It makes me feel happy and I open up to a fresh clean new page. I love the feeling of fresh new pages for it's the start of something new. No other things are on a fresh new page.

"Hello Miss Lestrange." I jump. Is someone else awake? I turn around to see Professor Longbottom, the Head of the House.

"Hello, Professor Longbottom. You startled me." I smile weakly as hoping he doesn't think of me in any way yet. He is also the Herbology professor. He walks over towards me and sits down in the huge fluff of a red and gold chair across from me.

"I have been meaning to find a time to talk to you. Is now okay? Sorry to startle you."

"Oh, yes, of course Professor. Anytime."

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you about your relations. Your family."

"My family? Am I in trouble? I have no family issues but I might because my mother wanted me to be a Slytherin and I think she might be angry that I'm a Gryffindor and honestly I don't even know why I'm a Gryffindor."

"Calm down Miss Lestrange. It's not about you and whether or not you have family issues, no of course not. It's your grandmother. Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Are you going to punish me?" I ask. Please don't get me in trouble. Please please please.

"No, of course not. I just want to discuss with you her actions and make sure you understand they were wrong."

"Yes, I know she wasn't the smartest person on choosing which side was good and which was bad. And everything she did was very very wrong and everyone always treats me for her actions, Professor."

"Do you know what she did to me?"

"She did something to you Professor?"

"She killed my parents."

I am astonished. My grandmother killed my professor's parents? How long can her affects last? I am so sick of what she has done. Poor Professor. Being reminded that his parents were killed because one of his students' grandmothers killed them.

"I am so sorry Professor."

"You honestly didn't know? Doesn't your mother tell you this stuff?"

"No, Professor my mother always talks about her mother as if she chose the wrong side. I don't tell my mother that I think my grandmother is a horrible person but I had no idea who she killed."

"Do you talk to your mother a lot?"

"Usual dinner conversation but we're not very close. She more likes my sister, Avon."

"What about your father?"

I gulp. I do not under any circumstances like talking about my father. My father is stupid for leaving me and Avon and my mother to live and fend for ourselves. He's my professor so I have to answer his question.

"My father left us." It comes out sounding strong but I know it took a lot to make it sound strong. A lot. A lot too much.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Claudia. Well if you ever need someone to act as a father for you, just come and talk to me, okay?"

"Yes, Professor."

Professor Longbottom stands up as if he is about to go and then I realize I'm not done talking to him. I have one more question to ask him.

"Professor?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Lestrange?"

"What if- what if I'm not supposed to be in Gryffindor? What if this is a mistake?"

"The sorting hat makes no mistakes. It's based on what you admire, you know. Find out why, and embrace that to be your character. If you fail, you can be like Peter Pettigrew, but that's what professors are here for. The professors are here to help you succeed."

He speaks like a true wizard. He is gone already for I don't see where he went but I get out my journal and continue to write in my journal. Eventually the room fills up but it is still pretty quite. Daniel and another boy are playing wizard chess and I see that Lily is also writing in a journal. I decide not to go and talk to her, for enemy reasons. I continue to scurry down into my journal writing a diary entry.

Dear Diary,

I am quite angry at Bellatrix Lestrange. First of all, she makes my life really hard for me by killing tons of people and people hold grudges at certain last names. I can't believe she killed Professor Longbottom's parents. I think this is horrible. At least he hasn't shown haste towards me.

I am also angry at my father. My father left me and it still hurts me to think about it. Stupid father. He could have been there to support me and watch me ride a broom stick for the first time but he wasn't. It's his fault.

I am angry at the sorting hat. It is stupid and what is up with its no mistakes policy? The sorting hat must make mistakes or I would be in Slytherin. But I guess I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor but it's hard to find out why. I don't think I have courage.

I am angry at everyone. Everyone seems like they want me to have a hard time and I hate when people give me a hard time for nothing I do at all.

My pen is scribbling so hard on the paper with such rapid movement and force my pen broke the paper quite a few times actually. I look up and notice Lily Potter staring at my pen probably noticing how much force I put into my writing. As soon as she realizes I saw her looking she blushes and looks down at her journal and continues writing. I bet it's about me and how stupid I am.

Audrey Creevey comes in and gives me a letter. She says it was sitting on my bed. I can recognize my mother's handwriting. She has printed my full name onto it in thick black ink with a nice cursive font. It's still sealed and I thank Audrey. I am very glad she found it because she didn't open it. I open it afraid to read what's inside.

Dear Claudia Bellatrix Lestrange,

You're a Gryffindor. I had waited to open the letter saying what house you were in because I thought I knew what was inside. I thought wrong. Is there something you want to tell me? I can not believe you. I have raised you. I feel that I have raised you the wrong way. Did you mean to do this to me? All the other mothers are talking about how you're a Gryffindor and saying terrible things about me. I hope you are happy with yourself. The Malfoys think I lied to them about you and Scorpius being perfect match for friendship! How dare you! Avon is now afraid that no one will look out for her for I have told her that she will be put in Slytherin. You are ruining the relationship between you and her and I am afraid you have ruined our relationship by turning you're back on me. I feel that you have stabbed me in the back- my very own daughter. I guess I always knew the day was coming when you would stop wanting me but I did not think it would happen now. For winter and spring break you will be staying at Hogwarts. I hope you find friends and are happy with yourself. You are a disgrace to the family name Claudia Bellatrix Lestrange. I sent a letter to Headmaster demanding you are in Slytherin. She has rejected. I guess you want to be in Gryffindor house. What are you doing with your life Claudia? Why do this and make your family suffer?

Your Mother

A tear roles down my face. I wipe it off with the back of my hand. What have I done? I'm effecting Avon and my mother? I can feel the warm tears dripping off my face. Daniel looks over at me. I look down. This is embarassing. I can't help to cry. My face is warm from the heat of my tears. I am sobbing so hard now. I can hear the note echo through my soul in my mothers deep voice. It just makes me sob harder. I am a disgrace. I can't believe all of this has come from one second. I would do anything to go back and change it. I wish that my life wouldn't always be tears and anger. It makes me cry even harder. I use my sleeve to wipe my tears off but it eventually ens up all snotty and gross. I look up at the ceiling. I can't have people see me like this. Before I run up to my room, I decide to write back to my mother.

I grab a piece of parchment. One of my tears drips of my face onto it. I think about what I want to say, but I don't know how to start. Should I answer each sentence? I'm afraid it is too hard to write a letter when you can't face the truth of what you have done and what is happening.

After a while of long time of trying over and over again, I simply end up with this.

I'm sorry.


	4. Potters, Malfoys and Potter Again

I walk up to my room and give my spectacled owl my parchment in an envelope labeled mother. I dry of my face with a towel. I change shirts because my sleeve is wet with snot and tears. All the other girls have gone to breakfast. I hide my diary in a pink book box. I got it for my birthday.

I turn around thinking I will just go down to the main hall and get a muffin and leave but when I turn around I find Lily sitting on her bed looking at me.

"Are you okay?" She asks. Her voice is soft and sweet and soothing.

"Yes, I'm fine." I tell her. I hold my head high.

"Do you want to talk about it? That's what I'm here for."

"No, I'm fine."

I sit down on her bed and smile at her. I see why so many people like her. She's there right when you need it and she's offering to listen. Sometimes a person to listen is all someone needs.

"I'm going down to the main hall to grab a bite to eat, like a muffin or something, do you want to come with me Claudia?" Lily asks me. It is strange how much people can be like you sometimes.

"Sure."

I decide that even if I thought she was my enemy, if my mother was going to totally block me out, I'll let her have lots to block me out on. I do think it might be helpful to have more than just Daniel for a friend.

We walk down into the common room and out the portrait together. I don't feel like talking and decide not to break the silence. It's nice not to have her talk, plus I can't have us be too close of friends. My mother might have strong disliking feelings toward me but I don't want to walk too far onto enemy lines.

Why am I the bad guy to my mother? I didn't choose to be Gryffindor. The sorting hat did. Why is this my fault? Why is Gryffindor so horrible? Does it really make it that bad for my mother? Why did she talk to me like I'm a disgrace? Why does this have to happen to me?

Lily and I arrive at the dining hall. We sit down next to each other at the Gryffindor table. I was kind of following her instead of walking off and sitting somewhere else. She sat down across from James and diagonal from Albus. There is an empty seat next to Lily but I pause before sitting down next to her. I stand there for a second and then decide to sit down. Lily begins to introduce me.

"James and Albus, this is Claudia." Lily tells her brothers. She seems to talk slower than usual as if their brains take longer to grasp onto the words that come out of her mouth.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi!" James says. He seems to be 4 years older than us and he seems very energetic.

"Hello." Albus says smiling and looking more calm and peaceful than his older brother James.

"So- what's your last name?" James asks stumbling upon a question I prefer he would have left alone but he seems to purely be asking out of curiosity. I gulp before I speak, punching air down my throat.

"Lestrange." I tell them. James seems to realize he has brought up an awkward question which he seems to not like the silence because of his lively spirit.

Albus seems to be scared to talk to me even though he's older which he manages to get through with, "Are you related to Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes, she's my grandmother. Don't worry I'm not some villain or anything. I'm ashamed of what she chose to do with her life." I say. Albus' tension disappears and so does James. Lily seems to be more cautious with what she gets herself into.

"My dad has a book about all the death eaters and stuff and stuff they did," James says as he shoves eggs into his mouth and showing me as he chews. I pretend to ignore his table manners.

"Oh, that's interesting. Harry Potter huh? World's greatest hero." This gets my mind off of things. I really liked talking to the Potters which I promised myself I wouldn't do as often. I chat with them a little bit longer about their dad and mother before I catch Scorpius staring at me. He doesn't look down he continues to glare at me with angry eyes. I stare back into his brown eyes with my light turquoise eyes. He looks away but I can tell he needs to talk to me.

"Guys, I'm going to go to the library." I tell the Potters and grab a chocolate chip muffin which I cram into my mouth.

Scorpius also gets up and I can see that I he got the message to follow me. I can see he's following me. After I get out the great hall and turn the corner I stand right on the wall. In a second Scorpius turns the corner and he jumps because I scare him to death.

"Hello, Scorpius." I tell him.

"Well hello, Miss Gryffindor." Scorpius rude remarks break my heart for I thought he was my friend.

"I wasn't the one who chose Gryffindor."

"It's based on what you value most."

"I wanted to be a Slytherin badly and you know that. Don't you act like I wanted this! My mother hates me and nobody really is being nice to me."

"I saw you with the Potters."

"Am I not allowed to hang out with them? Lily was offering to walk with me after I was crying thank you very much."

"Your mother offered me a bribe to spy on you."

"What? Did you accept?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks, but next year will be horrible with Avon around."

"Speaking of her, is she on your mother's side?"

"Of course, she wouldn't dare not be."

"I thought so."

"Sorry I was mean towards you before. I thought you were trying to trick me by pretending to be my friend."

"I forgive you."

I was going to go back to the Gryffindor common room but then I realize he's a Slytherin. I tell him goodbye and walk to my room. I find Lily in are room. I don't chat with her. I get out some textbooks and figure I should get ahead on my classes. Soon enough, all the other girls slowly come back to the room. Audrey comes in and asks to study with me. I accept, even though usually I prefer to be a lone star.

We decide to compare are classes. We find out we're in Herbology together. She looks happy. We study Herbology for a while and then move onto Potions. We pull out defense against the Dark Arts but we don't get far until all the other girls are demanding we get out our schedules and compare ours with theirs.

I have Transfiguration first. Then, I have Herbology and next I have Charms. I then have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then I have Potions. Next I get to go to History of Magic. Last of all, I have Astronomy. All the classes don't look to bad. Nothing seems too hard. The hardest thing about Hogwarts is having social skills and making teachers like you. If they don't, you're still stuck with them for 6 more years. It works almost exactly like prison.

Turns out I have Transfiguration with Mabel. In Herbology Audrey is in my class. I'm alone in Charms. In Defense Against the Dark Arts I'm with Reagan and Annabel. In Potions, I share that class with Lily Potter. I'm in History of Magic with Genna. I am not exactly thrilled about having any certain ones of them in my classes but at least I'm not alone. I will have to check schedules with Daniel.

I decide to ask if I can have some alone time. Everyone says that's fine and I decide to get out my journal and pen. I go down to the common room and sit in one of the really big chairs. Daniel is sitting in one across from me reading some book about a Muggle game.

Dear Diary,

Today was horrible. I know I wrote an entry this morning, but that was before I received my mother's letter. I felt so horrible yet how was it my fault. It was quite embarrassing to cry in front of Lily and Daniel. Lily asked me if I wanted to talk about it and I said no. She kind of seems like a good friend but I bet she's not THAT nice. Plus, my mother probably has spies. I will be hearing from her about the Potters. I am not ready for friends. I hate Gryffindor. I really wish I was a Slytherin. I hate my life.

Professor Longbottom comes into the common room and calls for everyone's attention. He says that teachers have decided this year they will give you a seating plan so on Monday you will already know who to sit by. He goes through the names and finally he gets to the L's. I get my envelope and rip it open. Daniel sits next to me in one class. Even though it is annoying, it's 'awesome because he's my only friend. My potions partner is…..

Crap. I should have known my luck would kick in sometime.

Lily Potter.


End file.
